Phone Calls
Night 1 'Phone Ring' Alicia - Hello "If you're listening to this, I sure hope you're not planning on sleeping in this room. I'm Alicia, and if you've, unfortunately only stumbled across this tape during the dark... it's probably watching you right now. I've left a flashlight under the bed, if you've not already found it. It's... the only thing they're scared of. I've tried telling people... the boogeyman... he got my sister. No-one will believe me, they won't believe you either, trust me. You'll need to learn to fight this, by yourself. There's some spare batteries hidden under the floorboard under the bed. They're kind of mixed up, sorry. If you can last long enough, it'll leave you alone, like it did me. Eventually... I hope." Goodbye! 3.0 Night 1 Phone call: 'Phone Ring' Employee #3 - Oh! Hey new security guard Second Tape - Elle - "Alicia, come on." Alicia - "You know we shouldn't be out of bed Elle, Mum and Dad will get angry again-" Elle - "Oh, stop being a baby, now close your eyes and count to ten." Alicia - "Okay... one... two... three... four... five... six... seven... ...eight... ...nine... ...ten..." Employee #3 - Hey stop you F**cking speaking Oh! this girls is crazy please call 879-987-879 cams! your body nights Good Night and Good Luck Night 2 'Phone Ring' Alicia - Hello Thomas "You know I don't like it when you hide in there." Corruptus is active Elle is here Elle - "You know, the closet is only the second favorite place for the boogeyman." Alicia - "W-what's the first? Thomas Thomas Thomas Thomas! Noo-Noo is active Goodbye and Good Luck 'Noo Noo' Music Box Oh No! 'Noo Noo' SCREAM (LOUD) Elle - "Hey Thomas Alicia is died help me! the you Noo-Noo is active What 'Noo Noo' Voice You Died Good Night and Good Luck 'Phone Busy Signal' 3.0 Night 2 Phone call 'Phone Ring' Mike - Hello it's me Mike this is Bogeyman welcome to Boogeyman Employee #3 - hajsajijsajiijajidsaijdsijaidjsaisjdjisjdjadhahaijajdkaisdjasdkahsddddadadfghjklasdfgghjklfortwo 'Static Sound' Night 3 'Phone Ring' Jeff The Killer: Go to sleep, otherwise I'll say the word that make him come. Elle: Hey help me Please don't! I'll go to sleep. 'Police Siren' 'Thomas Tayor Voice' Jeff The Killer drop weapon 'Phone Busy Signal' 3.0 Night 3 Phone call 'Phone Ring' Hello Thomas it's me Elle Alicia is dead from Noo-Noo the are Thomas Tayor is coming my house is please call me my number is 457-458-345 Oh! And listen here my laptop is lenovo program is Windows 7 My 2 laptop is hp program is Windows Vista Alright! cams bud good my house see Employee! #3 - hahsjkahdghajwkjadjkw8udhauhasdjklljudhljahuwdkahduhauhwhdjadijajdhwuhdk;ajdhwua;dpw9dudapaiduad Elle - Employee #3 is active see later Employee #3 - jaijwkoaokdaokwhuauhadfortwo 'Phone Busy Signal' Night 4 'Phone Ring' Employee #3 - Hello Hello it's me Craig help me Oh! Listen 'Noo Noo' Music Box Goodbye! 'Noo Noo' SCREAM (LOUD) 'Phone Busy Signal' 3.0 Night 4 Phone call 'Phone Ring' *Quacks and Interferences* You took it... *Old Style Music* We want it back...(Loud) back... (Echo) *Quacks and Inferences* 'Phone Busy Signal' Alicia - Hello i'am Alive i'am back Thomas hear me this is nightmare night please call me 678-879-134 WTF Noo-Noo is danger Oh! Alright! cams! bud the my house is 38km see later 'Phone Beep Category:Miscellaneous